Analyzing to a Certain Extent
by SpinLord
Summary: Academy City is the home of various kinds of ESP-powered people, called espers. Levels are how they discriminate the weak and the strong. Level 0s are the weakest no-power, Level 5s are the seven rare prodigies that stands on the top. However, is that all there is to it? Enter: Uzumaki Naruto, the 'Indefinite' Level esper.


Aw, freaking great. The latest chapters in Toaru Majutsu no Index had my rabid plot bunnies going crazy. With how things are going right now, I doubt I can concentrate on my other stories without at least writing this down, storing it in my document. But damn…I'm losing my focus.

Still, I think a Naruto-Toaru crossover is imminent. BWAHAHAHA!

Is this part of the New Chapter series? That's…well, I'm not sure myself. Originally, I only planned to write three crossovers for New Chapter; which consists of a Naruto-Angel Beats, a Naruto-Black Rock Shooter, and a Naruto-Higurashi crossover. This Naruto-Toaru was a spur of the moment, and I definitely haven't thought long about it.

That's the main reason why I'm posting this as a pilot chapter; to see if it's worth continuing or not. If it is, then there's a high possibility that it'll be included in the New Chapter series. If not, well…I think I'll delete it and wait until I get a decent plot in my head.

Alright, enough rant. Story's starting in ETA 3 seconds…

2…

1…

Enjoy :D

* * *

_Presented as an indefinite pilot chapter  
a wild card in the author's arsenal  
SpinLord presents:_

Analyzing to a Certain Extent

_A Naruto-Toaru Majutsu no Index crossover_

* * *

**-Prologue-**

The Kleptomaniac Esper

The same alarm clock that oh so confidently sings its annoying voice everyday in my life sang once again.

Oh, who am I kidding? It sounds more like a banshee screaming her throat out. I felt my right hand groggily reach out to the source of the sound, moving sloppily thanks to the lack of energy transmuted into it. Nevertheless, I finally reached the damn thing and proceeded to press the «snooze» button. "Ugh…five more minutes…" I groaned out. Really, five minutes is all I need to wake up **without** any kind of headaches. I've emptied my fourth packet of aspirin last week because of that ringing bastard.

Still, this alarm clock was a real blockhead. No matter how hard I pressed the «snooze» button, it wouldn't stop ringing. After a few more fruitless button-pressing, I sighed into my pillow and held out my right hand. Conjuring my power into it, I felt a familiar rush of energy going through the veins in my arms and out onto the palm of my hand. Moments later, a pure spiraling orb appeared in my hand. "Rasengan…" I don't even have enough motivation to lift my head and see if I really dropped that ball of pure energy on top of my certainly annoying alarm clock or not.

Judging by the silence in the room, I figured it found its target.

Sadly, I didn't get the extra sleep time like I expected as a loud 'clang' noise suddenly resounded from my kitchen. The kitchen was a fair distance from my bed; and while it was only about seven to eight feet away, the only object that is able to make a noise as loud as that was my cooking pot. And that only meant one thing.

"KUURAAMAAAAA! Stay away from my kitchenette!" I yelled, though I'm sure that my voice was muffled by the pillow stuffed into my face. "I thought I told you that we already ran out of ramen last night!" I wasn't lying when I said that. In fact, we've probably emptied our ramen stash with the dinner we had last night.

I rolled out of my bed lazily, dragging the covers along with me in process. I was thankful that my bed was low; otherwise my meeting with the floor would've hurt more. I rolled once more to my stomach, where I see an orange-covered…being trudging out of my kitchen. If you find it mysterious, I don't blame you; orange matters, both biological or not, are generally a rarity.

…great, now I have complicated vocabulary.

I felt myself sighing tiredly. "Oi, Kurama…couldn't it wait until breakfast time?" My eyes finally focused, enough to depict the whole detail of the orange being. My brain interpreted it as a small fox cub—not that much bigger than a cat—with orange fur and ears similar to a rabbit. And while its red eyes were already unnatural, the freakiest fact about it was its nine fluffy tails swishing behind it. No, I'm not a sadist who cuts a fox's tail into nine. On the contrary, I rather like animals. I suspected that this fox cub named Kurama is some kind of chimera; a living subject of multiple animals jumbled up into one like Frankenstein's monster. That idea came, of course, from the fact that Kurama has ears similar to a rabbit. The nine tails' origin escaped me though, and I have no idea what kind of animal would have identical orange tails to be put into the mix.

Honestly, though, even when I've had Kurama since the longest I can remember, I never once thought about his origin. One thing I know is that he was just…there. And as freaky as it sounds, it felt natural to me, so I didn't complain. All I can say is this: don't get surprised when he talks back to you.

"It already **is** breakfast time, brat." Kurama said to me. See? Even I was able to narrate it calmly.

"But I just woke up! After all, it's too early to be that hungry. Magical-Powered Kanamin hasn't even started playing its opening soundtrack yet!"

"I couldn't care less about that 'anime' series, as you call it. My stomach has been growling nonsense ever since I first woke up this morning."

I stopped arguing at that. Could it be…? If what Kurama said was true, then perhaps the inevitable has come at last. We've been eating ramen since…the start of the month? I can't really tell now, it really has been a long time. But I guess Kurama can no longer stomach ramen after constantly consuming it these past few weeks. I don't feel anything wrong with my stomach, though, so it's maybe just a fox thing. Still, Kurama's living with me (I'd say as a pet, but he'll bite my leg off if he hears me saying that), so the very least I can do is to give him appropriate meal from time to time. And, though I resent myself for admitting it, ramen was getting pretty boring for me too.

"Haaah…guess I don't have any choice." I got up, went to my closet and pulled out some casual clothes. I have no shame if all I have to do is to change my clothes in front of a fox (a male fox, at that), so I did just that. A black t-shirt with an orange spiral mark at the front, a pair of orange jeans, and a headband with a certain mark of a leaf calligraphy, all worn and set.

Yeah, I like to dress uniquely like that, so shut up.

"I'll be out to shop for some groceries, then. Take care of the room, Kurama." Of course, leaving a fox to take care of my apartment is rather risky. Ignoring the fact that he's a chimera, Kurama's form as a cub is so vulnerable a five-year old kid could play around with him. That was part the reason why I decided to lock the door from outside and bring the key with me.

* * *

The walk to the convenience store I was going to was uneventful, more or less. The people of Academy City—the city where I reside in—were always busy with stuffs they had to do. It would be strange not to see a businessman speed-walking through the seas of people with a briefcase in hand, or a middle school student running across the street in rush hour as if they were late for school.

That's right, this is Academy City; population 2.3 million, of which 80% of them are students, of which 100% of them are espers. The term "esper" refers to people who wield supernatural powers of a scientific extent, a result of having gone through power development curriculum and various drug injections.

That was the basic knowledge I was given with when I first got here.

I am, actually, also a student. To be exact, I'm a student of A Certain High School in District 7. It was actually school day, but I figured cutting myself some slack is just what I needed. Honestly, I can't stand being in class, having to hear lectures about all kinds of stuffs that I already know about for at least half the percentage. The teachers knew about this, and they let myself be when some of my scores were higher than average.

Let me state this to you: I'm not smart. To be frank, people might call me an idiot most of the times. However, I have the feeling that I've already known what they were teaching me. It's as if I had studied them in my past, but regarding a version where it is all in Layman's terms.

Strange, I know. However, I think it's normal since I also don't understand most of the other things, such as the power development curriculum.

Anyway, I finally arrived at the convenience store that I usually go to. The old man there greeted me with a smile, which I returned. I've been here quite frequently because of the extra shopping I had to do, and since my fridge almost always needed some refilling I figured that I needed to have one store to go to rather than going to a number of them randomly. And the cup ramen they sell here is cheaper, though I don't know why.

However, today I'll be a Good Samaritan and buy something else than cup ramen. It…it pains me to see so much cup ramen left on the shelves…alone…*sniff* HOWEVER! I won't sacrifice Kurama's stomach for my own personal justice, no matter how much I pity those cup ramen.

"Hrm… It's been a while since we had miso soup for a meal, but I doubt Kurama would like to eat something watery." I wondered aloud, "Maybe omu-rice, then? I hope he likes eggs."

Omelet rice isn't nearly as good as any meal a fox should have, but I'm confident in my cooking skills. After all, Kurama always ate anything that I cook, so why not this one? Putting in a packet of eggs and some other stuff for a side dish, I proceeded to bring it to the counter. As the old man scanned the groceries, my attention drifted to the LED flat TV hanging on the corner of the wall. Thankfully, the old man wasn't cheesy enough to put it on some kids cartoon channel, but rather a news channel. Just what I needed.

"-and in other news, a train switch yard in Academy City's western outskirts was found to be ransacked. There were some cases of derailment and the use of explosives in the area; destruction everywhere. Also, traces of plasma energy were detected, indicating that whatever happened there was an unnatural phenomenon. Thankfully, there weren't any human casualties caused by this mysterious incident. Right now, Judgment and Anti-Skill are sealing off the area until further notice—"

That must be quite the scene if **both** Judgment and Anti-Skill had to cover it up. I gotta admit, though, I got kind of worried when the news reporter said that plasma energy was involved. There was only one person I know that can generate plasma by pure will. If the guy in the news is the same as this guy that I know, I guess I shouldn't be surprised by such destruction. I'm more surprised by the fact that there were no casualties, if anything. If I know 'that' guy, he would literally tear anyone he fights apart.

The fact that he didn't, means…

"FILL IT UP, YA LOUSY OLD FART!"

What the…? One moment I was paying attention to the television, and then came in a guy with a pair of sunglasses and a gun in hand, wearing a hoodie with the hood covering his head. A robber, I concluded, judging by his shroud appearance. I could feel the old man tensing behind me, and I could see from the corner of my eyes that he was inching towards the emergency panic button. He'll flood this store with Anti-Skills if he so much as touches that button, but being held at gunpoint left him with no breathing room.

"Well? Come on, fill it up!" the robber ordered, flinging a duffel bag at the poor old man. "And move quickly, or else you'll see your grave earlier than you scheduled!"

The old man couldn't do anything else than complying with the robber's wishes. He knew as well as I do that if he refused then it's a bullet to the head for him, and neither he nor I will be able to do anything about it. It was almost unfair, seeing him being put in this kind of circumstance. It was such an injustice act which made me want to puke in disgust.

Even though 80% of this city consists of power-wielding students, the adults were another thing entirely. The students are the only group of people that got to be augmented with supernatural powers, leaving the adults as normal humans. The old man was the same; He's just a normal human, a Level 0.

And that was enough to make me act.

"Oi!" I called out, getting his attention to shift to me. The gun in his hand was still pointed at the old man, but that won't be a problem.

"Ha? You want something kid? Just zip your mouth shut and stay still, or else I'll really give you something," The bastard shook his 9 mm pistol a bit for reference, "and it'll come from this little guy."

I couldn't help but glare at the robber, putting all of my anger and annoyance into it. It worked perfectly as the robber flinched a bit and finally redirected his gun to the blond teen. "I'm serious, kid. Fuck off, or you'll get yourself an extra nostril." The masked man said through gritted teeth. I relaxed a little; at least he's not threatening the old man anymore. However, the situation was still too dangerous for him to press the panic button. I still need to get this bastard a good distance away from the store.

With that in thought, I initiated my plan. "Is that so? Keh! So you got one gun in your hand and you're already that cocky? Tell you what, bastard, that thing won't make **that** much of a difference."

"_Nani_? Are you making fun of me, ya damned brat?!" He got riled up faster than I thought, the idiot. Sometimes people really need some anger management. He seemed pretty pissed off when he practically shoved the gun's barrel into my face. "I dare you say that again."

"_Ara_, so you want me to repeat how cocky you are again?" I asked, taunting him more for a little bit. Before he had the chance to reply, I cut him off, "Sure thing! Anything for robber-sama who had just won the fucking GOLDEN COCK AWARD, 'TTEBAYO! HAH!" Aw, that gotta hurt. I admit, I've been a bit looser on the tongue ever since…well, I don't remember. However, I felt that I have had this urge to swear in all of my manners of speech for quite some time.

It seemed that my words popped a nerve in the guy's head. I could almost picture his face burning red with anger under his mask, and his eyes bloodshot red. Man, I wonder if I have X-ray vision…

"Awww, did I hurt your feelings? Sorry 'bout that. It's just that I thought that the reason your head is so big is to compensate for something else, if you know what I mean." Usually, that would work on guys with big swords. Oh well, no need to consider the small details.

"Why…you…!" The robber's gun hand was trembling. Wow, he sounded pretty angry just now. I wonder if I taunted him a bit too much there… Nah, there's nothing wrong with being a bit much. After all, I **was** aiming to get him so angry that he couldn't differentiate between black and white. The reason wasn't so that his aiming would be thrown off, since that won't make much difference when he's at a point-blank range like he was, nor was it so that he would be so angry that he would throw away that gun just to strangle me. This guy's arrogant, but he's not stupid. There's no way he would cast away his most useful weapon just out of anger.

No, the reason why I decided to piss him off so much was so that his attention is focused solely on me, leaving the old man behind the cashier free to press the panic button.

Thankfully, the old man was smart enough to understand my motives, so he did as I expected and let the bells ring. The robber was so surprised that he jumped at the ringing. "W-WHAT?! YA DAMNED OLD FART!" He started shooting his gun towards the old man, but fortunately he needed to turn around first to do that. That left the old man with enough time to duck under the cashier and shield himself.

I wasn't too keen on seeing how long the cashier stand would be able to defend against the bullets, so I immediately ran up to the robbing bastard and gave him powerful jab to the stomach. He got the air knocked out of him, giving me an opening for a straightforward kick. He was sent off flying out from the automatic glass doors, which wasn't quick enough to give him an opening. Thus, he crashed through the glass and shattered it. I sighed. "Hope I don't have to pay for that."

I turned towards the cashier, seeing the old storekeeper standing up once again. "You alright, old man?" I asked out of concern.

"Never better, lad. Though I was getting pretty bored of being held at gunpoint like that all the time," He answered with a bored tone. Yeah, I've heard from the rumors. They said that this store had been invaded quite frequently. Funny how I only crossed a robber today, though. This must be one unfortunate guy.

"You'll get used to it. I'll be paying for what I bought after I make sure he's not getting anywhere until Anti-Skill gets here."

"That's good and all, but you won't be able to take anything."

"Huh? Why?" I had a sliver of hope that the old man had this decency to give me the groceries for free as payment of being saved. However, my hopes were crushed when he pointed a finger towards the groceries themselves. Destroyed. Utterly, and literally destroyed. It must've been caught in the line of fire when that robber tried to shoot the old man. Even the eggs were nothing but splinters.

This kind of misfortune…

"You still have to pay it, by the way." The old man added. I growled angrily and that effectively made him shut up. I wasn't growling at him, though, but at least I was spared from other things that would add to my problem.

There's only one thing that caused all this. The cause of the destruction of my groceries, the cause of me having to pay for them, and the cause for my overall shitty trip to the convenience store. And that cause was struggling to get to his feet outside the store.

I walked out, crushing small pieces of glass under my sneakers. I didn't care about what would happen to my shoe; whether it would have holes in their soles or not, it's not a big deal. For now, I just needed to vent on something. And there wasn't anything more appropriate then the bastard who destroyed what should've been me and Kurama's dinner.

The robber stood up, gun in hand. The people around us, once gathered around to see what was happening, began to scatter in fear after seeing the weapon. Fortunately, he didn't point his gun to any of the pedestrians. Even I would be troubled if he suddenly takes somebody hostage. He pulled the trigger, but all that answered him was the sound of an empty gun's click.

I grinned maliciously at him, "Out of ammo?"

He growled in frustration and threw his only weapon aside. Huh…I guess he thinks that he would win against me without it, then. "Oi, oi, I know that it's empty, but do you really need to throw it away? Now Anti-Skill will have to work double to clean you up once I'm done with you."

"You brat…you don't know who you're messing with here!" The robber yelled, bringing his arms to his sides. At first, I thought that he was challenging me to a street fight. That thought was shot down when he clenched his fist and ignited both of his arms in flames. "DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!"

As much as I wanted to underestimate him, the fact that he was actually an esper made me think twice about what I'm going to do. Going straight-in, head-first would be idiocy, though that is how I usually fight. However, if I do it that way then this whole place is going be a mess. I didn't want to give the old man a hard time keeping up his business, so I decided to do it cleanly. So I analyzed the robber's esper ability.

Pyrokinesis; an esper power that grants its user the ability to control fire. However, the power to control it is only the most basic part of it. That he was able to generate independent flames to cover his hands told me that he was at least a Level 3. A leveled esper committing crime? I wonder if he's a student in reality. The other possibility would be an illegal power development curriculum application, which was as bad as it sounds. "Oh? So we got ourselves a hotheaded Pyrokinetic here? _Ara_, I didn't expect this. And you look pretty strong, too."

"HAH! Damn right! With this power, I can toast your sorry ass so bad that you'll regret ever meeting me!" He was getting overconfident again. Good, I was counting on his sky-high arrogance to work to my advantage. Now I just have to add a little incentive.

"Shit… What am I supposed to do? There's no way I can win against an esper like you! This is just cheating! I thought you were just a normal robber!" I exclaimed, sounding distressed and panicked.

"Cheating? You're the one who wouldn't shut up when I told you to. You should've listened to me, kid, because if you did," the robber grinned as he drew his hands back, "YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TO DIE!" The flames covering his hands expanded greatly behind him, shaping a huge fireball that was nearly the same size as a truck. The heat that it produced was so high that it bended a steel lamp pole nearby. Then, he pushed his hands forward and the huge fireballs flew towards me.

Now, I'm sure that in this kind of situation, you might think that I would run away. After all, coming in contact with a 900 Kelvin degrees fireball would not be pretty for any human. And all things considered, aren't I just a normal powerless human?

Wrong.

It might not have occurred to the flaming bastard over there, but I am powerful in my own right. I lifted my left hand to justify that statement, putting it between the incoming fireballs. I marveled the shocked expression as he saw me palming the fireballs and let it burn my left arm as a whole. Yeah, it burned alright. It burned like hell. I had to scream out just to endure the pain.

The robber's expression turned from shocked to gleeful as he laughed out loud, "HAHAHAHA! What the hell is this? So you're just a Level 0 all along?! You got some guts challenging a leveled esper, brat, I give you that. But without power, ALL YOU CAN DO IS BLUFF!"

It's true that, without power, my bluff is nothing but a bluff. However, the concept of me being a powerless Level 0 is wrong. It's true that I let my left arm get burned, but did he really think that I did it without a purpose? The thought was almost laughable. As soon as my hand was caught on fire, it began to dissipate. Then, it disappeared all together, leaving my hand with burn marks. But it didn't stop there, as those burn wounds starts to close themselves and heal. What was supposed to be a charred left arm was once more a whole, unscarred left arm.

"Wha…what the hell?"

Okay, that one made me crack up, so I laughed out loud, "HAHAHAHAHA! What, you think you're the only one with esper powers? Well, let me tell you something, man." I clenched my right hand tightly before opening it again. I pointed it at the esper in front of me as if it was a weapon ready to fire at any time. "Wrong move, bozo!" I yelled out.

He went wide-eyed as he stared at the flames licking at my right hand harmlessly. He must've realized what I was doing. "Power immunity, healing factor…" I heard him say with fear apparent in his voice. "You…can't actually be…**him**, can you?"

"Huh…maybe." I said off-handedly. I smirked at him, relishing in the look of sudden fear he had of me. And then I said, "I'll give you a hint, then. 'Indefinite' Level Kleptomaniac of A Certain High School and the Number One Most Unpredictable Esper of Academy City!"

"N-No way…you're..." the esper-robber trembled before uttering, "Ex-Judgment… 'Copy Esper' Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Jackpot!" I exclaimed in glee. It seems I'm pretty popular in the underworld of crime as well. Wow, I don't know why, but I feel that being popular boosts someone's morality, especially in times like these. The Pyrokinetic began inching back in fear, and I know why. He was afraid of me attacking him with an unknown power.  
My name might be popular amongst scoundrels like him, but my power will always remain a mystery. Reason why is that none of them could comprehend what kind of power I had. Not even Academy City's supercomputer, the Tree Diagram, ever got a reading of the power I have.

Thus, my second title as the most unpredictable esper.

Next, I raised my right hand and lowered my left. This time, a flicker of fire started to appear in front of it, slowly growing in size and heat. Not a moment later, my whole hand is encompassed in bright flames.

"What? You're a Pyrokinetic too?!" the robber exclaimed in shock. He must be wondering how I suddenly have flames licking on my right hand as I treat them like a boxing glove.

"Wrong. My esper power isn't Pyrokinesis, it's something else. I can't explain so much, so let's settle it having to do with analyzing powers to a certain extent, savvy?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" the robber asked.

It was a secret that I wasn't planning to share with anyone, in which case I'd be revealing my real powers. The power I have isn't something ordinary like Pyrokinesis or Telepathy (they still classify as rare, but people were already used to hearing those two powers).

I don't know if you realized this already, but an esper's power is heavily determined by a person's personal reality. Personal reality is, to be explained in short, a distorted thinking process that set one's brain to perceive the laws of science differently from normal humans. The cause of this abnormality is usually brain trauma. However, by engineering different kinds of methods and medicines and applying them to a kid's feeble mind, personal reality can be forcefully awakened.

Though, most of Academy City's ESP-related abilities are awakened individually.

Going by that, what about my personal reality? Well, I've always thought that humans are made to be superior in their own ways. The ability to adapt is something not many organisms were blessed to have.

But "to adapt" was probably toning it down a bit much.

I believed that human beings are able to analyze, familiarize, and customize according to the circumstances thrown at them. In other words, humans don't merely adapt; they **endure**.

This belief led to the birth of my esper power.

I can use my left hand to "receive" whatever esper ability it comes in contact with, much like the negative pole of a magnet, before analyzing it. My body can then familiarize itself with that power. In exchange, I have to accept the risks that come with it, such as what happened with this pyro-robber as his flames burned my hand. However, I seem to have a latent healing factor that has no relation to my esper powers.

Moving on, what can I do after I literally absorb another esper's power?

My left hand can analyze an esper's power as it comes in contact with it, my body is highly adaptable and can familiarize with that power, and lastly…my greatest weapon. My right hand, which can customize the power that my left hand analyzed, can convert that power into my own.

This time, the power I customize my right hand with was Pyrokinesis; the power to control and generate flames like a Level 3 Pyrokinesis, to be exact.

The robber in front of me, even knowing that he was facing a power like his own, still broke into cold sweat. I know why, of course. A Pyrokinetic has the ability to withstand the extreme heat of the flames they generate; in other words, they have flame immunity.  
However, that ability is limited to their flames alone. The flames I generate were customized by my own body, and thus it became mine. A Pyrokinetic can't possibly be immune to another's flames because their immunity is cell-based, so different flame users can hurt another.

That was the loophole I intend to use.

I reared my fist back, feeling the extreme heat of the flames covering my hand heating my surroundings. Somehow, I've also absorbed the flame-immunity ability, so I wasn't harmed. I smirked as I saw that robber began to turn tail and run, knowing that he wouldn't get far.

I punched the empty air in front of me with a flame-covered hand, blasting a huge fireball like a living flamethrower.

"_HIKEN_ (Fire Fist)_!_"

* * *

I returned to my apartment complex a little later than planned. Part of it had to do with dealing with the previous robber, and another was ensuring that he didn't burn to death. Anti-Skill arrived shortly after I was gone, or that's what I thought of when I heard sirens blaring across the street. I didn't stay for so long since I didn't want to give explanations. If I leave the robber as he was, anyone would just assume that he went ballistic and hurt himself rather than suspecting another esper's interference.

I just hope Old Man Shopkeeper was alright.

I tripped a cleaning bot on my way up to my apartment. It was somewhere on the floor below mine, where I usually saw Tsuchimikado Maika going around on a constantly spinning cleaning bot. The corridor was empty, though, and there was no sign of anyone. Even my classmate—a certain misfortunate person—who lived on this floor didn't seem to be home and neither was the nun that always latched on to him. Maybe he's at school?

Huh.

Skipping school is great, but I gotta admit it gets boring from time to time. Maybe I'll start going to school again tomorrow; that sounds like a good idea. However, now I had a more important problem to solve. And so, I went up another floor on which my apartment room resides, pulled my room key out of my pocket and stabbed it right through the keyhole. I opened the door not long after that and was greeted with the sight of a desperately hungry-looking Kurama. It was funny to see him try and maintain a straight face to hide it, but I knew him well enough to see past that façade.

"You're late, brat. Where's my food?" he demanded. Upon seeing that I wasn't bringing any groceries, he frowned and looked up at me accusingly. "What madness is this?!"

Uh huh. Yeah, should've expected that when you have a talking fox chimera as a pet. Life never goes easy, it seems. Arguing with a talking fox on a daily basis, kicking an esper's ass who tries to violate this otherwise peaceful life, paying for groceries you couldn't even use and yet you should since it's "you break it, you buy it"…

In other words, as a friend of mine usually says, such misfortune.

"Sorry, Kurama," I said apologetically before picking him up and putting him on my head. For some reason, he liked being put there when we're out for a walk; something about a free ride. "We're eating out today."

**-End of Prologue-**

* * *

And that's it! The start of the indefinite Naruto-Toaru Majutsu no Index crossover!

Naruto's turning a little cocky and dangerous in this chapter. I admit, I've done a couple of changes in his personality, but rest assured he's still the usual happy-go-lucky blond we know. At least, when he's not pissed.

As I said in the upper AN, I will be seeing whether this story is worth continuing or not. Reviews are expected, both flames and praises, since I need them to decide about this story's continuation. However, on the off-chance everybody likes it, I still won't be updating soon. Reason is because I need to finish up my other stories first, so I hope that whoever likes this story remains patient throughout the time.

Oh, yeah, I forgot. This story has a glossary, too! And what would be better to explain than Academy City's very own supercomputer?

_-__Accessing Tree Diagram__-_  
_-Opening database-_

Pyrokinesis: An esper ability which enables the user to control fire. The espers who has this ability are called Pyrokinetics. Level 1 Pyrokinetic are able to control flames around them using their will with the range limit reaching approximately 20 meters. Range limit increases as a Pyrokinetic's level grows. When reaching a certain level, a Pyrokinetic is able to increase their own body heat to the point where they could generate their own fire by vibrating the molecules of the air around them with such a high frequency that they burst into flames.  
A heat-resisting factor also grows in the esper's body, but because it is DNA-based they are only immune to their own fire; thus why they cannot burn themselves but can be burned by others.

*Subject* Uzumaki Naruto: 'Indefinite' Level esper of Academy City, currently a student of A Certain High School. Subject's ability is unknown, but the basic knowledge until now reveals that it enables him to absorb any energy-based attack and convert them into his own attack.  
[Classified] It is also known that the subject has an independent source of energy unrelated to that of his ESP-ability. In conjunction with his esper ability, it is calculated he is able to either double or triple the energy attack he returns to his opponent [Classified].  
Subject is often seen with a pet fox every time he is seen outside his abode. Origin of the pet is unclear.

_-Extraction complete-_


End file.
